


Prince of the Night

by starvaria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria
Summary: “Do you always greet people by tossing a blindfold over their eyes?”“In more favorable circumstances, perhaps .”
Relationships: Acxa/Lotor (Voltron), Ezor/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Prince of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/gifts).



> Fic I've been working on since Season 4 (???) of VLD for Steelrunner!  
> Steel, I'm sorry I haven't gotten to the smut part of the fic yet but I promise it'll be in chapter 2! 😅  
> And yes, I'm publishing this in Summer because why not?

“The decorations were a cute touch.” Ezor noted.

Acxa turned her head once Ezor put the car into park, not quite sure if they were both looking at the same warehouse.

The entire area was covered in a layer of darkness, the only light coming from the occasional flicker from behind the multicolored windows at the top of the building. The ‘decorations’ Ezor was referring to were the tattered, white cloth ghosts that somebody had hung around the back entrance in an attempt to look _festive_ . They were hardly even noticeable unless the person looking toward the railing gave their eyes time to adjust and even _then_ that was only when the wind picked up enough to make them sway.

Acxa couldn’t say that she was impressed, honestly.

At one point, the warehouse had been used as an assembly line. As to what was assembled there or when it was even made, nobody really knew anymore. It had been abandoned for decades, eventually being renovated into a nightclub a few years back. This nightclub had gained popularity with the local college kids because it had the ‘right type of grungy, retro industrial feel’ that was popular at the moment while still remaining local and exclusive. _Whatever that was supposed to mean._ Not too many people outside of the city even knew that the building existed.

It also just so happened that one of the nearby fraternities had managed to rent the place out for their annual Halloween party, a party that Ezor and her friends had somehow gotten invited to. For _them_ , this was next to a miracle.

Beside her, Ezor opened the door and slid out. Acxa did the same, closing her eyes and mentally preparing herself for the evening that she was about to endure. It wasn’t until she stepped into the night air did she realize how cold it had actually gotten and silently cursed herself for not bringing a jacket.

Or maybe it was just her costume.

Or the lack of one, rather.

Acxa hadn’t even planned on going to the party until both Narti and Zethrid had to cancel on Ezor at the last minute. Ezor had become a pro at the sad-eyed look and Acxa had begrudgingly agreed, knowing that she needed a break from all of her constant studying before she overexerted herself… _again_. Acxa still didn’t have a costume (and of course Ezor wasn’t going to let her show up in just a hoodie and jeans) so she had no choice but to wear whatever Ezor had grabbed for her.

“Could you _please_ explain to me what we’re supposed to be going as?” Acxa questioned, allowing the car door to close with a slight thud.

She hadn’t even reacted when Ezor tossed the costume bag to her in the backseat so she could change. She only sat there for a minute, staring ahead and having nobody to blame but herself.

“You’re Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz.” Ezor explained. She held up her arms and turned around, showing off the equally revealing pink dress she was wearing. “And I’m the Good Witch! I thought it would be obvious.”

To Acxa, it was pretty _obvious_ that her own costume was meant to be borderline lingerie. A strapless corset top that… _accentuated_ her chest and a short skirt, inlaid with rows of tulle so it would poof out and swish whenever she moved. Both were checkered blue and white, covered in transparent sequins to make it look shiny. Add to it a pair of white, thigh high socks, sparkly red heels, and shimmery blue eyeshadow that Ezor had pulled over at least twice to touch up and Acxa knew that she would be trying to remove all of the glitter off of herself for days afterwards.

_She felt ridiculous._

Crossing her arms and leaning against the car door, Acxa’s gaze drifted to the side.

“Is it…the costume?” Ezor asked wearily, unable to determine the source of her friend’s apprehension. “Because if it is, I promise blue is a great color for you! Trust me, I never make a bad call on makeup.”

“The costume is fine.” Acxa replied, though her dry tone clearly suggested otherwise.

“Then what’s wrong?”

She remained silent.

Ezor had good intentions in inviting her, she understood. But Acxa had never been the ‘party’ type, at least not in the same way that Ezor and Zethrid and Narti were. If anything, parties usually made her feel out of place. Given her need to be the responsible one ( _somebody_ had to be the designated driver since it was revealed that Zethrid had a nasty habit of swerving to hit stuff for fun whenever she was drunk) Acxa usually found herself gravitating toward the sides, casually observing her friends and knowing that she was fully prepared in case something went wrong. It gave her more peace-of-mind this way.

It also made her feel like a killjoy of sorts.

“Look, whatever it is, just promise me you’ll push it to the back of your mind and find some way to have fun tonight. Okay?”

Ezor’s hands trailed up to Acxa’s cheeks and squeezed, the same way she often did when she wanted to get her attention.

“Just think. Candy. Dancing. Cute people…”

“I’m not making any promises.” Acxa replied, between pursed lips. She gently pried Ezor’s hands off. “But I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.”

The duo headed across the street seconds later, making their way to the back entrance and pausing long enough to ignore the drunken couple that stumbled through the door, apparently too caught up in their own fun to notice them. The door swung back, muffling the music inside until Ezor reopened it and sprinted in. 

Acxa hesitated, watching the couple as they disappeared into the alley. The girl in the mouse costume raised the bottle she was holding to her lips, finishing it’s contents before they both stumbled around the corner. Normally, Acxa wouldn’t be so concerned but given that the guy on Mouse Girl’s arm was the bartender himself…

 _Yeah._ Tonight was going to be _pretty interesting_.

At the sound of Ezor calling her name, Acxa slipped through the door.

The inside of the club was a lot nicer, a dark hallway eventually leading to the center of the building. After quickly flashing their id’s, the two found themselves greeted by countless silhouettes, all featureless and moving among a light up dance floor and in between fog and flashing neon. Several booths and tables lined most of the left section and an iron staircase led up to the second level catwalk above. Glowing signs in vibrant purples and whites illuminated the walls and seemed to match the neon rods running along them. Despite this, the club still managed to be incredibly dim, almost drowned in a purple tint. Music blared from some unknown source and somehow managed to be too loud and barely audible at the same time, drums and perfectly timed drops pounding through Acxa’s chest. She took a moment to take it all in, finding the atmosphere hypnotic, as if she had somehow been magically transported to the location of some futuristic science fiction movie.

The enchantment didn’t last long.

Beside her, Ezor squealed.

“There they are!”

Feeling her arm being forcefully grabbed, Ezor dragged Acxa to the tables across the room. She came to a halt at one booth next to the wall where two guys sat. One was dressed as Peter Pan, shimmery green glitter coating the area around his eyes and cheeks. (Compared to all of the silver and pink glitter Ezor was wearing, Acxa couldn’t help but wonder if they were both having some sort of competition to see who’s makeup was more likely to get messed up by the end of the night.) The other guy was dressed casually, dark hair tucked under a red beanie that matched his jacket. Acxa vaguely recognized him from her Biology class. Green Glitter’s eyes seemed to sparkle even more once he saw Ezor prance up.

“I can’t believe you actually made it!”

“I know!” Ezor beamed. “This is-”

She paused and turned her head once she noticed that Acxa stood behind her, out of view. Sliding her arms around her shoulders, she urged Acxa forward into the glow of the neon rods. Their focus instantly shifted to her, a slightly stunned look flashing in Green Glitter’s eyes in particular, no doubt due to the skimpiness of her dress. Acxa could already feel her signature scowl returning at his gaze. At one point Ezor had called it her ‘resting bitch face.’ It only remained as Ezor continued talking.

“This is Acxa. She’s one of my best friends and pretty much the only reason I decided to come out tonight. She’s also my roommate.”

“And they were roommates!” Green Glitter chimed.

“Oh god they were roommates!” Ezor finished.

Red Beanie gave a slight grunt of amusement at the duo before returning to his drink. 

“Anyways, like I was telling you two earlier, Zethrid and Narti _totally_ had to ditch us at the last minute. I think it was something about Narti’s cat being sick.” Ezor tapped her finger to her chin and pondered. “And of course with Zethrid having that huge crush on her she’s over at her apartment with her right now, which...her cat is going to be fine, don’t worry. It just ate some weird seafood and got a little tummy ache, but _you know_...”

Ezor waved her hands in dismissal before turning to pluck Red Beanie’s glass from his hand. He flashed her an incredulous look as she raised it to her lips and took a large swig, paying his annoyance no mind.

“So. What are you two up to? Besides the whole party thing, I mean.” She continued.

Her gaze was fixated on Green Glitter as she spoke, though it broke away long enough to give Red Beanie the up-and-down. He was quick to catch on to her little game, his eyes narrowing at the realization. It helped that Ezor wasn’t trying to be subtle about what she was doing _at all_.

If the circumstances were different, Acxa might find the situation somewhat humorous, but she had known Ezor long enough to know that she was officially going into full scouting mode. Teasing was a specialty of hers. Most of the time it usually followed with free drinks, which Acxa wasn’t going to protest.

“Avoiding about a thousand other things we should be doing, probably?” Green Glitter guessed. 

“Same.” Ezor added. “I have this English essay due that I haven’t even started yet. _Of course_ , I _do_ know something we could do that might help you take your mind off of things.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Green Glitter asked, missing the beat.

Again, Red Beanie rolled his eyes. Acxa could sympathize.

“Oh, _you know_....”

He clearly didn’t, and as soon as Ezor realized this she slumped slightly in disappointment. This was going to take a little more effort than she had originally planned. Ezor awkwardly swirled the liquid around in the glass and took a sip from it once more, a faint hint of concern suddenly crossing over her face. She turned back to Red Beanie as she pulled it away from her lips. “Does this have a lot of alcohol in it? Like, _a lot_ a lot?”

Red Beanie took a moment to respond, an empty look on his face. They were at a _bar_.

“Yeah, actually. It does.”

“Oh! Perfect!” Ezor purred. There was no hesitation as she tilted it upwards and finished it down.

At this, Green Glitter rose from his seat, confidence suddenly radiating off of him.

“I could buy both of you drinks?” He offered, smirking. For a second, he almost seemed suave. “If you wanted.”

 _And there it was,_ Acxa couldn’t help but think.

“We would appreciate that.”

Once more, Ezor’s eyes were impish.

“I mean, you know what they say, great minds drink alike.”

Just as quickly as Green Glitter’s charm had appeared, it quickly left in the form of two quick finger guns and a few clicks of his tongue.

Satisfied with Ezor’s answer and the devious look on her face, Green Glitter made a beeline for the bar across the room. He only got a few feet before his hands quickly scrambled over himself, searching for something that wasn’t there.

“Uh...Keith.” He turned. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“Did you lose your wallet again?” Keith asked.

For a second Green Glitter just stood there, arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

“No.” He replied smugly, before admitting defeat. “Yes.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Keith spoke, a slight smirk appearing at his friend’s antics. Green Glitter gave a thumbs up before heading off, disappearing into the crowd almost instantly. Slowly, Keith started to rise from the booth.

“If you find Lance’s wallet on the floor, let me know.” He headed off, also pausing to add on to his statement. “Maybe don’t pocket the money out of it this time?”

It was directed toward Ezor in particular. The way Ezor sheepishly looked away revealed to Acxa that there was a story behind the three of them meeting that she wasn’t unaware of. Shooting a quick glance at Acxa, Keith gave a faint, two finger wave.

“Nice seeing you again.”

“You too.” Acxa replied.

Once he turned and finally headed off, Acxa suddenly felt Ezor’s arms on her shoulders, her face leaning incredibly close to her ear.

“All I ask is that you let me have the little red one.”

“I don’t... _want_ the _little red one_.” Acxa replied, shrugging Ezor off.

“Yeah, I can get that. The other guy seems way more…” Ezor sampled her words, trying to find the right one. “ _Eager._ He seems like he’d be more fun to hang out with and you _definitely_ need to loosen up a little. That’s kind of why I want Keith. He’s fun to mess with.”

The scenario earlier where she took his drink certainly revealed that much.

“I don’t want either one of them, Ezor. I…” Acxa’s voice trailed off, knowing that her words were no use. “I’ll...be back in a few minutes.” She finalized.

She headed toward the dance floor.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back!” She called again.

Acxa knew fully well that she didn’t mean it. 

Slowly, she began her journey through the shifting silhouettes. Most paid her no mind, several more bumping into her as she slid past, turning in time to see some random girl with blue hair and a bored expression on her face vanish before they had a chance to apologize or say something smug. 

Acxa made it to the other side of the room. Originally, her plan had been to head to the bathroom, but a vacant spot on the catwalk above managed to catch her attention. Heading up the spiral staircase and taking a moment to grab a lollipop out of one of the candy buckets on a nearby table, she quickly cozied herself into a dark spot beside one of the beams. From there, she had an almost perfect view of the lower level, including the booth where she had just left Ezor.

By now, Ezor had returned to her seat, but turned every now and then to scan the area to see if and _when_ Acxa was coming back. If she had thought about looking up then it would probably solve the mystery as to where her friend disappeared to. Lance and Keith arrived back not long after with the drinks, managing to temporarily distract her once more.

From the get go, it had quickly become apparent that Ezor secretly wanted _both_ of their dates. Acxa had no problem with this. Neither guy was her type. She couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad at Ezor since she knew she was trying to be considerate in playing matchmaker. Arranged dates were always awkward. Plus, the three just had an apparent chemistry with each other.

Acxa leaned against the iron railing and watched the three for a few more minutes, the orange flavor of her lollipop leaving the inside of her mouth sugary and sweet. Lance had actually managed to make Ezor laugh, but Ezor still couldn’t help but gaze around every now and then to the point where Acxa wondered if she was somehow ruining her time by making her worry so much.

_Should she go back down there?_

She didn’t have much time to think it over before a sudden blackness covered her eyes. As if on instinct, both of her hands shot up to the side of her head, fully ready to deck somebody, only to find the source being a silken softness instead.

“ _Relax_.” A voice soothed. “ _Only me_.”

The voice was gentle, but _deep_. Once she realized who it belonged to, she also realized the owner posed no threat to her.

“What do you want, _Lotor_?” She asked, finally taking the lollipop out of her mouth. Her hands found their way back to the railing again as she leaned forward, annoyed.

_Out of everybody she could have run into that night, why him?_

“Merely stopping by to say hello.” He insisted. “I _did_ happen to catch sight of you standing up here by yourself, I can only assume I’m not interrupting anything important.”

Acxa gave a slight scoff.

“No, you’re not.” It pained Acxa to admit to him that she was alone. “Do you always greet people by tossing a blindfold over their eyes?”

“In more _favorable_ circumstances, _perhaps_.”

At this, Lotor’s hands fell away from the blindfold and trailed against Acxa’s hips, eventually sliding past them and placing his hands on the railing between her’s not long after. He pressed himself to her back, the ruffles under Acxa's skirt swishing slightly from the sudden movement. She could barely make out the fancy cologne he usually wore - something woodsey and dark that often made her think of a dark fairytale forest.

“This is favorable?” She questioned.

“For _me_.” He purred, matter-of-factly. “The only question is, is it favorable for you?”

He pressed himself deeper against her bare back, almost pinning her in place before nuzzling into the side of her neck. Acxa couldn’t help but feel her eyes flutter closed. She also couldn’t help but notice that he was wearing some kind of leather, and something incredibly plush and soft. Curious, she reached for her blindfold again - before he stopped her.

“Not yet.” He whispered, his fingers slid between Acxa's, lowering her hand. “I wish for my costume to be a surprise when you see it.”

“When I see it?” Acxa questioned, confused.

“Precisely. I _have_ managed to pull a few strings with the bartender downstairs in exchange for letting me use the alcove beside the bar for some... _private entertainment_ this evening.”

_Ah, so that was his game._

“And what _exactly_ makes you think I’ll agree to be your _private entertainment_?” Acxa challenged.

She moved the blindfold up, glancing to the side - just enough that she could hear Lotor’s response properly but not enough to actually catch a glimpse at his costume.

“Arguably, I _could_ leave if you have other matters to attend to.” He teased.

For a moment, Acxa couldn’t help but wonder if Lotor had seen her walk away from that whole scene with Ezor earlier.

She said nothing. Lotor, seeing her apprehension, decided to drop the act.

“I can assure you, if you wish for me to leave, merely say so and I’ll be on my way. But as lovely as you look this evening it would be _such_ a shame to just stay hidden up here by yourself. And I would _certainly_ enjoy your company this evening.”

Acxa took it into consideration.

Down below, Ezor and her two _friends_ rose up from the table, Lance eagerly tugging her by the hand. Ezor’s head still scanned the room for Acxa, hoping to spot her somewhere at the last minute. At long last, she finally thought to look up - her and Acxa locking eyes (or eye, rather - given that the other side of Acxa’s face was still partially covered by the blindfold.) It wasn’t hard for Ezor to catch onto what was happening. Blindfold. Hot guy pressed up against her. The way Acxa was allowing it, into it even? 

Though it was still hard to see in the darkness, Acxa could tell there was a slight smirk on Ezor’s face. Possibly it was from the fact that she was about to go off to some sleazy backroom or corner of the club to have some less than g-rated fun with two guys. Possibly it was from the fact that she had been right in saying that Acxa needed to loosen up a little and find a ‘distraction’ for the evening. Possibly even both. But seconds later, Ezor disappeared into the crowd, both girls knowing that they could take a breather for the evening. Their boys were goofy (borderline annoying in Acxa’s case) but harmless.

Sighing, Acxa tugged the blindfold back over her other eye, tossing the lollipop stick aside.

“Just keep in mind if you do anything I don’t like, I’m going to leave.” She replied, dryly.

“I would expect _nothing_ less.” Lotor soothed.

The smugness in his voice made Acxa feel as if she was about to have the most amazing two hours of her life or the worst five minutes, but she had foolishly agreed to it. And like a small child playing a game, Lotor led her, still blindfolded, away from her spot on the wall.


End file.
